


Context Is Everything

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared speaks in movie quotes.  All day.  Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had a completely random daydream today about Jensen quoting a particular scene from a particular movie up in Jared's face, and this is the result. Completely silly; not quite cracktastic, but you can see it from here. Bonus points to anyone who can identify all the quotes without resorting to Google.

They're into their second hour of waiting when Jared starts getting on Jensen's last nerve. It's been raining since daybreak, they're hours behind schedule, and he's too frustrated to find it funny when Jared starts parroting movie quotes at him instead of holding a proper conversation.

"Cut it out," he says, and throws one of his discards at Jared's head. "I'm not in the mood."

They're in Jared's trailer playing cards while they wait for the weather to sort itself out. Normally when Mother Nature goes haywire they'll work around it, shoot interior scenes or just deal with it, but it's absolutely bucketing down and they're boxed into a corner with the shooting schedule. Which leaves them here, halfheartedly bullshitting each other over a few hands of poker as the time slowly ticks by.

Jensen's perfectly aware that half of his unrest comes from being cooped up in here with Jared, but he can't bring himself to leave. He guesses that makes him some sort of masochist. Doesn't mean he has to be happy about it.

Jared fans his cards out in an ostentatious move and peers over the top of them with narrowed eyes.

"Do ya feel lucky, punk?" he drawls, clenched jaw and everything. "Well, do ya?"

"No," Jensen says grimly. "And neither will you, if you keep that up."

"I'm lucky, you're lucky, he's lucky--we're all lucky!" Jared trills, and lets out a high-pitched shrieking giggle.

Jensen spares a moment to consider the incongruity of that particular quote, carefully does not let himself take it further into the realm of fishnet stockings, corsets and stiletto heels. He's just ... intrigued that Jared can apparently quote such a wide variety of films, that's all.

"I can just stop talking to you, you know," he points out, but he's not really irritated anymore. Jared has the ability to drive him crazy in five minutes flat, sure, but it's also impossible to stay mad at him for long.

"We have ways of making men talk," Jared shoots back without missing a beat.

"... what?"

"Say 'what' again! I dare you. I _double_ dare you, motherfucker! Say 'what' one more goddamn time!"

Jensen stares at Jared's wide, self-satisfied grin and seriously considers accidentally braining him with the Pringles can. Several dozen times.

"Okay, Jared," he says in a really very calm, even voice. "You're very clever, and you've seen a lot of movies. I bow to your superior cinematic expertise. Can we go back to talking like normal people now?"

"I'm not a policeman, I'm a princess!"

Jared kicks back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head, clearly daring Jensen to rebut _that_.

"Oh, no. No no no no no. You did not just quote _Kindergarten Cop_ at me." Jensen puts his head down on the table and firmly shuts his hands over his ears. "Now I'm going to have that stuck in my head for _hours_."

"Such is life."

Jared's hand brushes quickly over the back of his neck, tangling briefly in the short ends of his hair; by the time Jensen's upright again, Jared's three feet away as if nothing has happened.

"Guys?" There's a quick rap on the door, and Jennifer's disembodied voice filters through. "The rain's easing up. Kim wants you back in the car for Jared's coverage, okay?"

"Okay!" Jensen calls out. He looks at Jared, and an idea springs to life, slightly evil and endlessly entertaining--just the way he likes them. "Hey, Celluloid Boy. I got a proposition for you."

Jared tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. He probably thinks he looks cool and calculating, like James Bond (he does). Jensen tells himself he looks ridiculous, like one of the dogs in _101 Dalmatians_ (which he also does, except for the ridiculous part, because it's actually disgustingly cute).

"You wanna show off, fine. Nothing but movie quotes," Jensen says. "All day. If you fail, you cook for me, at a time and place of my choosing. And you clean up my trailer." He raises his own eyebrows. "Think you're up for it?"

"Ladies, an announcement: I am up for it, all the time." Jared grins at him, sly and knowing.

Jensen rolls his eyes and does his best to project indifference.

"Game on, as soon as we go outside," he says. "If we're working, you get a time out, but otherwise you speak in nothing but movie quotes until quitting time. Ready?"

Jared holds out his hand for Jensen to shake on it.

"I was born ready, motherfucker."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jensen mutters, and it's worth quoting Lucas to hear Jared laugh.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day is ... interesting. Jared sticks to the terms of the deal, and Jensen has one of the most entertaining afternoons he's ever had at work. The crew pick up on the game pretty quick, of course, and before long everyone's wandering by to say hi to Jared and watch him dig for a response. To Jared's credit, he never repeats himself, and he never has to think for more than a few seconds to find a response. Jensen doesn't know whether to be amused, awed or disturbed by the number of useless movie quotes Jared apparently carries around in his head all the time. He's not impressed, he decides. Not even a little bit.

He has to rethink that stance when it turns out Jared doesn't just know the quotes, he can re-enact them on demand. After seeing Jared vibrating with passion, intoning "respect the cock" in front of half a dozen transfixed grips and PAs--and Lord, but he'd love to know how that one came about--Jensen admits to himself that he's not just impressed. He's enthralled. And keen to respect Jared's cock in a very personal way.

That is, of course, the moment Jared looks over and sees him standing there, hands full of a late lunch, eyes fixed on Jared's face. Jensen's pretty sure his admiration is written all over his face.

Jared's gaze goes from being hypnotic and messianic to hellishly gleeful in about half a second. He points a long, elegant arm in Jensen's direction, making sure everyone notices.

"You can't handle the truth!" he yells, and Jensen flees with a trail of stifled chuckles following in his wake.

It gets worse--or better, depending on your viewpoint. Jensen comes back out of hiding half an hour later and sees Jared sitting down eating his own lunch, untroubled by onlookers for the time being. He's debating whether to go over and join him, because maybe Jared wouldn't mind having five minutes to himself to eat, when Jared sees him and waves him across.

"Having fun?" Jensen asks, straddling a chair across the table. He reaches over to steal some of Jared's bread. "Feel free to give up anytime, dude."

"Never give up, never surrender," Jared says with a serene grin, and Jensen wants to strangle him all over again.

"There is no way you're pulling all this stuff out of your memory." He points his crust of bread at Jared's face. "You're totally faking it. Admit it: you're running off to moviequotes.com every five minutes to stock up, aren't you?"

Jared leans over, right up in his face, and Jensen has to fight to keep his face neutral.

"I want some more," Jared whispers, and spins away to get more pasta.

Jensen throws his hands in the air and goes to find some coffee.

The really memorable incident happens around nine-thirty, when they're breaking for dinner. Jared's sitting down eating again, and Jensen walks by with his plate just in time to hear one of the makeup girls feed Jared a line that sounds way too familiar.

"You don't think I could tell the difference?" she's asking, half-offended--probably not meaning to wind him up at all, poor girl--and Jensen wants to tell her to stop right there but it's already too late. And oh, seeing Jared fake an orgasm in front of a tent full of people in the middle of winter in Canada is something he probably could've gone his whole life without, but now that he _is_ seeing it he's damned if he'll miss a second. This might be the closest he ever gets to having the real thing.

Two minutes later, Jared is grinning and dishevelled and accepting a round of applause with _aw, shucks_ gestures, and Jensen is turning around and walking directly to his trailer, praying nobody stops him on the way. He's angry and turned on and endlessly frustrated and he cannot deal with this anymore, he really can't.

He's inside; he's safe, he's about to flip the lock when Jared shoves it open and shoulders his way into Jensen's space. He's too big, taking up all the room Jensen needs for his self-control, bursting the bubble of distance he keeps between them even when Jared's hanging off his shoulder and climbing all over him and all the other ridiculous shit they do.

"What do you want, Jared?" he says tiredly, eyes on the ground.

Jared's hand smoothes over his neck, holding tight to his nape.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever."

The next thing Jensen knows, he's got Jared backed up against the wall and he's leaning in, looming, using everything he's got to keep Jared pinned there. Jared's eyes are huge, his mouth is open, lips shining wet, and his breath is coming fast and hard.

"Are you a virgin?" Jensen asks softly, eyes trained on Jared's face. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are." He feathers his fingers through Jared's hair, trails them down his cheekbone to rest on that pretty bottom lip. "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

Jared's speechless, but his hands are gripping Jensen's hips tight enough to make his bones creak. Jensen leans in close enough to feel Jared's breath on his face and makes his voice as low and filthy as he can.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Jared's eyes slide closed for the briefest of instants, and his throat moves as he swallows. Jensen puts his face into that smooth warm skin and inhales deep.

"Kiss me," Jared rasps, hoarse and broken. "Kiss me hard."

Jensen is happy to oblige.

He pulls Jared in, wraps him up tight, and does his best to kiss the living daylights out of him. Jared seems to approve; he's got Jensen's ass in a death grip and he's riding Jensen's thigh like there's no tomorrow, and the words coming out of his mouth are nothing less than porn. Jensen takes them into his own mouth, curls his tongue around them, slams Jared back into the wall and slides to his knees while Jared's still grunting in surprise.

It's hard and fast, just this side of violent, Jensen's mouth wrapped around Jared's cock, working him ruthlessly to a fever pitch and holding Jared upright with both hands. Jared's got one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, feeding it into Jensen's mouth, the other gripping a tight handful of Jensen's hair, and it's pretty much the best feeling Jensen's ever had. He's harder than a rock, his whole body throbbing with want and the delirium that is _having_ this, having Jared moaning and thrusting deep into his mouth, Jensen's name escaping him in broken whispers because he can't catch his breath. Jensen doubles his efforts, sucking Jared's cock down until it nudges the back of his throat, sliding one hand down to cup his balls in one hand and play with them. Jared's moans turn into whines when he does that, and he starts fucking Jensen's mouth for real, a broken gasp all the warning Jensen gets before Jared's coming down his throat and sliding bonelessly to the floor.

"Motherfucker," Jared says breathlessly, and Jensen has to laugh.

"You keep using that word," he quips. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

"Shut up," Jared groans, and pulls him up for a scorching kiss, his clever hands diving into Jensen's jeans to get at his cock.

Five very satisfactory minutes later, Jensen is post-coital and near-dead with bliss and Jared is grinning at him like he just won the lottery. Maybe he should be affronted at being objectified like that. On the other hand, if Jared considers him a prize, maybe Jensen doesn't mind.

There's no time to enjoy the afterglow. They're just edging into their third kiss when there's the dreaded knock on the trailer door and a sweet voice calling Jensen back to set.

"Damn it," Jensen mutters, and staggers to his feet. Jared stumbles up after him, only to collapse on Jensen's couch.

"Have a nice day at the office, dear," he mumbles, sounding half asleep.

Jensen strikes an action hero pose and waits for Jared to look at him.

"I'll be back," he says gleefully, and ducks the throw pillow entirely by instinct on his way out the door.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Movie quotes are listed in [this comment thread](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/632511.html?thread=7182015#t7182015), for the curious.


End file.
